


Nothing Like You

by puck1919



Series: Take On Me [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gosalyn Starling - Freeform, Gyro Gearloose is former FOWL, Huntington's Disease, Many canon cameos, Not Kingdom Hearts canon compliant, Parents and Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puck1919/pseuds/puck1919
Summary: Boyd Drake goes missing right before the Duckburg Federal Depository is robbed by agents of FOWL, and Gyro and Drake are forced to face their mutual past.The kids get pulled into another world, where a castle is under siege from an evil sorcerer. One of them isn't coming back.20 years later, a new generation of Justice Ducks face a very old threat.The story concludes...
Relationships: Della Duck/Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Della Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Original Character(s), Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard, Gosalyn Mallard & Original Character, Gyro Gearloose & Boyd Drake, Gyro Gearloose & Bradford Buzzard, Gyro Gearloose & Drake Mallard, Gyro Gearloose & Steelbeak, Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Gosalyn Mallard
Series: Take On Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. You Can Never Look Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A little voice inside my head said  
> Don't look back, you can never look back."  
> — Don Henley, "The Boys of Summer"

_The students filed out of the professor’s office as the woman was walking in. She had shoulder-length blue hair, with a notable black streak in the front. The professor didn’t look up, instead moving papers around on her desk._

_“Dr. Starling?” the woman said._

_“I have to get to an appointment, is this urgent?” Dr. Starling said._

_“Dr._ Gosalyn _Starling, yes?” the woman said._

_Gosalyn looked up. “I’m sorry, which class are you in?”_

_“Oh, I’m not... I mean, I don’t go to this school,” the woman said. “I just...”_

_Gosalyn paused. “If you’d like, I can—”_

_“Gos, it’s me.”_

_She blinked. “Lena?”_

_“Hey.” Lena smiled awkwardly._

_Gosalyn shook her head, gathering her things._

_“If you think that’s going to be enough—”_

_“Woah,” Lena said, stepping back._

_“_ Twenty years _,” Gosalyn said. “And you think you can just walk back in here?”_

_“I couldn’t come back,” Lena said. “Not right away, there was so much I needed there!”_

_“That you couldn’t get here?” Gosalyn said. “From your home? Your family? Me?”_

_Lena paused. “I mean, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not fourteen anymore.”_

_“Neither am I,” Gosalyn said._

_“You weren’t fourteen for over a decade.”_

_Gosalyn sighed._

_“Hey, Gos are you— oh.” A young man with brown feathers wearing a vintage Gizmoduck shirt walked into Gosalyn’s office. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”_

_“You’re not interrupting,” Gosalyn said. “I was just leaving.”_

_“I’m Lena,” Lena said. “I’m a friend of Dr. Starling’s.”_

_“Oh,” the young man said. “Cool. I’m Jaime, I’m her brother.”_

_Lena blinked and looked over at Gosalyn._

_“You’ve been gone a while,” Gosalyn said._

* * *

_20 years earlier_

Gyro woke up in a room he didn’t immediately recognize through his blurred vision. He could make out a nightstand next to the bed and fumbled around for his glasses, which weren’t there. He felt the bed move with the weight of another person and froze.

“Are you, like, legally blind?” Della’s voice asked.

Gyro groaned and rolled over. He could see the blurry outline of a white duck with shoulder-length hair, his glasses sliding off her beak. He reached for them and Della put her hand on his face and pushed him away, laughing. 

“Come on, Della,” he said. “I _need_ those.”

“I can tell,” she said, still laughing. She took the glasses off and put them on him, then kissed him deeply. It was when he felt her hand in the feathers on his chest that he nearly jumped out of his skin and pulled back, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up to cover himself.

“I’m not wearing a shirt,” he said.

“Um, yes,” Della said.

“I just... I don’t like...” He looked away.

“What, your ch— oh...” she said. “If it helps, you’re also not wearing pants.”

Gyro’s face turned beet red.

“No.” His voice was extremely tight. “No, that does not help.”

Della paused. “So last night...”

“I was _very_ drunk,” he said. “I would— I mean, I _never_ — I mean...”

Della leaned back and Gyro realized she was also undressed and he closed his eyes and turned away.

“Wow,” Della said, hands on her hips. “Didn’t realize I was dating such a prude.”

“I’m not a prude!” he objected. “I just—”

“You object to seeing your girlfriend naked?” she said.

“I object to _being_ naked in my boss’ house!” he said. “Which, while not a _recurring_ nightmare, is—”

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Della gasped before shoving Gyro down and under the covers. He could feel her hand on his face, pushing down so his beak didn’t stick up.

“Yes?” she said.

Gyro could hear the door open.

“Are ye still in bed?” Scrooge’s voice came from the hall. “I won’t have ye laying about all day.”

“I was just about to get up,” she said.

“Very well,” Scrooge said. “Beakley’s making pancakes.”

“I’ll be down soon,” she said.

The door shut and Della looked down, her hair falling in front of her face. Gyro crawled out from under the covers.

“So, I take it you haven’t told him yet,” he said, adjusting his glasses.

“I _did_ tell him,” she said, sighing. “I just... It’s more complicated for me. And there’s a difference between _telling_ my Uncle that I’m dating again and him _finding you in my bedroom_.” 

“Because of the kids?” Gyro asked. “Or because..?”

“Yeah,” she said. “And I know I’m doing the same thing— sneaking around, keeping secrets— and I know I don’t want it to...”

Gyro gently swept her hair back and looked her in the eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Gyro said.

“He said that too,” Della said.

Della leaned forward and kissed him. Gyro kissed back, pulling her in close. She put a hand on his chest and his breath caught in his throat.

“I like how you look,” she said quietly.

“I...”

She kissed him again and the thoughts in his head melted away. 

They came right back at the sound of the door.

“ _What in Dismal Downs is going on here?_ ”

Della and Gyro jumped back from each other. Gyro scrambled to cover himself with the sheets and Della fell on the floor. She got up and threw on a bathrobe.

“I said I’d be down soon!” Della said.

“Yes,” Scrooge said, picking up one of Gyro’s shoes with the end of his cane. “And then I remembered you don’t wear a men’s 16.”

Della winced. 

“You used to be better at this,” Scrooge said, putting the shoe down.

“Uncle Scrooge, please, after— wait, did you say ‘better _at_ this’?” Della asked.

Scrooge looked at Gyro. “Time was, she’d have you out that window and halfway to the ground before anyone else was up.”

“I... Ah...” Gyro stammered. 

Scrooge shook his head. “If he’s wearing pants, he can also have pancakes.”

Scrooge left, shutting the door behind him. Della groaned. 

“That could have gone better,” she muttered. 

She looked back to Gyro, who was absolutely frozen on her bed.

“Hope that’s a _funny_ aneurysm you’re having,” she said. 

“S-Scrooge McDuck...” he muttered.

She rolled her eyes. “You knew that when you agreed to come over.”

“I was _drunk_ when I agreed to come over!” Gyro said. “I will not be held responsible for the dumb decisions that drunk-me makes!”

Della leaned over and kissed him. “Actions have consequences, dumbass. Now, put on pants and come have pancakes.”

The two got their clothes on and headed down to the dining room. The kids were at the table and Scrooge was sitting down at the head. He gave the two of them a Look. Della scratched the back of her neck and Gyro looked away. 

“Hey, Dr. Gearloose,” Huey said. “What are you doing here?”

“Gyro has had an _eventful_ morning,” Scrooge said. “Best not to ask too many questions.”

Della and Gyro looked at each other and sat down as Mrs. Beakley brought in the food. Louie looked at Gyro suspiciously.

“Are you trying to be our new dad?” Louie asked.

Gyro choked on his pancake.

“Because we already have Donald and—”

“Louie!” Della said. “That is _not_ appropriate. What would even make you say that?”

Louie shrugged. “Lena said you guys were dating.”

Scrooge raised an eyebrow.

“I... That...” Della sighed. “We haven’t really _defined_ what’s going on yet...”

“But you’d tell us if you were dating someone, right?” Huey asked.

“Absolutely,” she said. “Right, Gyro?”

Gyro blinked at her. “Do not bring me into this conversation.”

“Lad, you’re the reason this conversation is happening,” Scrooge said. 

“Does that mean we get _two dads_?” Dewey asked. 

“Um, not exactly...” Della said.

“Oh, come on,” Dewey said. “Gosalyn gets two dads _and_ a mom.”

“That’s different,” Della said.

“If Uncle Donald gets a girlfriend, does that mean we’ll have four parents?” Huey asked. “Will that mean more chores?”

“No, you’ll have the same amount of chores,” Della said.

“Are you gonna move out?” Louie asked.

“No!” Della said. 

“Oh, lord...” Gyro muttered.

“Ye would have fared better with the window,” Scrooge said quietly. 

“I’m very much regretting not doing that, yes, sir,” Gyro said. 

Scrooge nodded.

“Is Gyro moving in?” Dewey asked.

“Did he stay over from last night?” Huey asked. 

“ _O_ -kay!” Della said, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. “No more questions about Gyro, alright?”

The table was quiet for a moment. 

“Are we gonna get more siblings?” Huey asked.

“I should go,” Gyro said, also standing up.

“I’ll walk you out,” Della said.

Della walked with Gyro to the front door. 

“I’m sorry about all that,” she said. “My family can be... a lot.”

“I know,” Gyro said. “I work for them, remember?”

“Right, right,” she said. “But still.”

“I know.”

She sighed, stopping at the door. “Next time, your place.”

“Oh, definitely,” he said. 

She pulled him down by the vest and kissed him.

“See you soon...”

Gyro nodded, walking out. Della shut the door behind him. She turned around, and her kids were there.

“Does Uncle Donald know?” Dewey asked.

* * *

Paperinik sat on top of Glomgold Industries Tower, looking over Duckburg as the sun set. She pulled up her hood against the wind. A soft whirring sound grew louder as Gizmoduck flew up to join her.

“You’re not going to admonish me for my taste in men, too, are you?” she asked.

“I am the _last_ person who can judge someone for being in love with Gyro Gearloose,” he said. 

“Oh, it is way too early to be throwing that word around,” Della said.

“Yeah, maybe don’t tell him that just yet,” Fenton said. “He’ll do that thing where he freezes up—”

“And starts stammering, saying blatantly obvious things?” She nodded. “Yeah, saw that this morning when we got walked in on.”

“Oh, lord,” Fenton said, almost laughing. “ _Please_ tell me it was—”

“Of _course_ it was,” Della said, laughing with him. “He practically had a stroke!”

“Who, Gyro or your uncle?”

They laughed harder, before the smile fell from Della’s face and she looked away.

“I know I’m ready to move on,” she said. “And I want this to work with Gyro. But I don’t know how to... My family is already so complicated.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t think of it like that,” Fenton said.

“Really?” Della said. “And how would you think about it?”

“Well, first, I’d say that _Drake’s_ family is complicated, while your family is delightfully eccentric,” Fenton said. “But beyond that, even if you’re not sure where this thing with Gyro is going, they need to accept that this is where you are right now.”

Della scoffed. “You weren’t there when I had the kids.”

“No, but Gyro was,” Fenton said. “He knows how hard this is for you. And it’s hard for him too.”

“I know,” she said, nodding. “The kids kinda _terrified_ him this morning.”

Fenton’s grin immediately went away when they heard alarm bells going off in the distance. 

“That’s the Depository,” Fenton said.

Della jumped onto Gizmoduck’s back. “Let’s go.”

They flew over to the Depository to find security surrounding a giant hole in the back wall of the building.

“Gizmoduck, thank goodness,” the lead security guard said. “They just left, they went that way.”

Paperinik jumped down. “You go, I’ll look over the crime scene.”

“Right.”

Gizmoduck took off in the direction the security guard indicated. 

Paperinik looked over the hole. The marks and debris didn’t look like a break- _in_.

“How did this happen?” she asked.

“We’re not sure,” the lead guards said. “This alley’s a blind spot for the cameras, we heard a noise and it was here, and it was all gone.”

“What did they take?” 

“Bills marked for destruction by the Treasury,” he said. “The money won’t get very far— no bank will take them.”

“Unless they’re not taking them to a bank,” she said. 

The guard blinked. “Huh, hadn’t thought of that.”

Paperinik stepped inside and looked around the busted vault. The vault door was open, but not from the blast. 

“Did you guys come through there?” she asked.

“No, we came around back,” he said. 

Looking closer at the vault door, there was a red card taped to the center of the spokes. She took the card, looking at the other side. A logo of a map of the world in the clutching grip of talons. She sighed.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” she said.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Something I have to deal with,” she said, putting the card away. “Report the theft, have Treasury flag the bills. I gotta go.”

“Hey, PK?” 

“Yeah?” she said.

“Tell the other one to get back soon,” the guard said. “He’s much more of a talker.”

Della smiled. “I’ll be sure to let him know.”


	2. Forget the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If I lay here,  
> If I just lay here,  
> Would you lie with me and  
> Just forget the world?"  
> — Snow Patrol, "Chasing Cars"

Della got back to a mostly empty JDI headquarters. Gyro was there, talking over something with Fenton, who was taking his helmet off. Della almost tripped over one of the pieces of the Gizmoduck suit. 

“Oh, god, sorry, Della,” Fenton said, running a hand through his hair. “I didn’t even think—”

“Yeah, pick up your shit,” she said. “I have four kids to clean up after at home, I am not adding you to the list. They get away?”

“Yeah,” Fenton said. “Even _I’m_ only so fast.”

“Hey, Della,” Gyro said. 

“Hey, Gyro,” she said, kissing him. “I actually need to talk with you.”

“About..?”

She pulled out the card from the crime scene. 

“We got a call from some old friends,” she said. “Any thoughts on what FOWL would do with a couple hundred thousand in bills marked for destruction?”

“They’re one time use,” he said. “As soon as they hit a bank, they’re no good. And if the Treasury had already decided to destroy them, they’re probably small bills— nothing larger than a 20.”

“So, what, they’re not going to look suspicious trying to buy a death ray with stacks of 20’s?” Fenton asked.

“No, the idea would be to make lots of small purchases,” Gyro said. “Hardware stores, computer stores— the parts to _build_ the death ray.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we have a few former-FOWL around,” Della said. “If only we knew what they were building.”

Gyro paused. “There’s a few projects that they would have spent it on when I was there. It doesn’t necessarily mean they’d spend it on... you know.”

“The Ramrod,” Della said. “I'm still not sure how something that makes stuff float would be useful for them."

"Ever try to lift a bank vault?" Gyro asked.

“I can work with Mallory, come up with a list of parts to look for,” Fenton said.

“Right,” he said. "How did they break in?"

"I'm not sure they did," Della said. "It looked more like a break _out_."

“An inside job?” Fenton said.

“That’s clever,” Gyro said. “That... takes planning, foresight.”

“You have a suspect for us?” Della asked.

“I have a list of people it’s _not_...” he muttered.

“Look, we’re not going to figure it out _tonight_ ,” Fenton said. “Let’s sleep on it and we can—”

“No, we have to figure this out,” Gyro said. “We have _no idea_ what they want the money for, and—”

“Gyro,” Della said. “Fenton’s right.”

Gyro sighed. “I can’t let them get away with it again.”

“They’re not going to get away with anything,” Fenton said. “We’ve all got skin in this— you think Drake’s going to take it any better?”

“...No, I suppose not,” Gyro said.

“Right,” Fenton said. “So we’ll go home and figure it out tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Gyro said.

Della looked away.

“I gotta go,” Fenton said. “I’ll see you guys.”

Fenton left, and Gyro went to follow, but Della grabbed his arm.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“For what?” Gyro said. 

“I just...” She scratched the back of her neck, shrugging. “I guess I just got reminded that I don’t know you as well...”

“As well as Fenton?” Gyro said. “Wait, are you _jealous_ of Fenton?”

“Look, I’m not perfect,” she said, her face flushing. “And I know what you felt, and...”

“And I’m here now,” he said. “And I know what happened, and it’s not going to happen again.”

She looked up at him. “You can’t promise—”

“What, that I won’t run off with my _married_ lab assistant?” he said. “You know what, I think I _can_ promise that.”

He took her hands in his. 

“Do you want me to drive you home?” he asked.

“You don’t have to do that,” she said. “After what happened this morning—”

He shook his head. “We were going to have to tell your kids eventually.”

“Yeah, but you don’t need to start thinking about kids and being a step-parent,” she said.

“I know,” he said. “Your kids have a dad, and he’s great with them. And replacing Donald Duck is the last thing any sane person would want to do.”

“Excuse me?” Della said, indicating her Paperinik uniform.

“I said ‘sane’, right?” he said, grinning.

She hit his arm. “Alright, doc, let’s get out of here.”

“I thought you didn’t need me to drive back to the manor,” he said. 

“Who said anything about the manor?” she said, walking out.

He paused and ran out after her. 

“Wait,” he said. “I _know_ you don’t know my address.”

* * *

Fenton dropped his duffel off in the living room and headed to their bedroom. Drake was curled up in bed. Fenton smiled and kissed his forehead. Drake stirred, his breathing shallow.

“Babe?” Fenton said quietly.

“Ngh... no...”

“Drake, it’s just me,” Fenton said. “I’m home. Are you—?”

“Jim...”

Fenton sighed. He quietly got ready for bed and laid down next to Drake, pulling him close. 

“ _Te quiero,_ ” he whispered. “ _Te quiero, mi amour._ ”

“Jim...” Drake muttered.

“I know,” Fenton said. “I know.”

Drake stirred and slowly woke. 

“Fen..?”

“I’m right here,” Fenton said. “It’s okay.”

“He’s dead,” Drake said, tearing up. “He’s dead, and I couldn’t...”

“I know,” Fenton said. 

Drake sniffed and wiped his eyes. “God, I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay,” Fenton said. “For better or for worse, right?”

“I guess,” Drake said. 

“You want to talk about it?” Fenton asked.

Drake shook his head.

“Okay,” Fenton said. 

“Can you still talk?” Drake said. “Just... anything else?”

“All right,” Fenton said. “Gyro and Della told the kids today.”

“They did?” Drake said.

“Well, more accurately, Mr. McDuck caught them with their pants down,” Fenton said, laughing softly.

“Oh, lord...” Drake said.

“Yeah, apparently there was a completely awkward breakfast afterwards,” Fenton said. “And that was _before_ the kids got involved.”

“I can imagine,” Drake said. “Gyro freak at the thought that he might be a parent?”

“Yeah,” Fenton said. “But not everyone can be you, babe.”

Drake paused. “You ever think about kids? I mean, before Gosalyn.”

Fenton sighed. “Yeah. I... I can’t.”

Drake sat up. “Can’t?”

“Not, _can’t_ , can’t,” Fenton said. “But... I told you my father was sick for a long time?”

“Yeah,” Drake said. “You said he died of—”

“He had Huntington’s,” Fenton said.

Drake paused. “That’s genetic.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you..?”

“I’ve never been tested,” Fenton said. “It’s 50-50, I have it. I just... I didn’t want to feel like I was running out of time. And then Gosalyn came into our lives so early in our relationship, I figured...”

“That if I wanted kids, Gosalyn would be the answer,” Drake said. “And I never brought it up because I was... I _am_ amazed I’ve gotten this far.”

“You are a _fantastic_ father,” Fenton said. “And I love Gosalyn, I do. But I’d want to _know_ , if we wanted to have a kid.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Drake said.

“Why, so you could—?”

“Don’t even finish that,” Drake said. “I am here for you, no matter what. For better or worse, right?”

Fenton paused.

“Look, we can plan,” Drake said. “We can figure it out. If you don’t ever want to get tested, we can work with that. There’s a lot of kids out there like Gosalyn was, like I was. That just need people that care.”

“And what if that isn’t what kills me?” Fenton asked. “What if something happens to one of us?”

Drake nodded. “We can work with that, too.”

* * *

Della walked up to the manor as Huey ran out in his Junior Woodchuck uniform. 

“Mom, I need your help,” Huey said.

“Sure, what’s going on?” she asked.

“It’s about Boyd,” he said. “He didn’t show up for Junior Woodchucks today and Doofus was acting... stranger than normal.”

Della nodded. “Okay, let’s go over there, talk to his parents and see what’s going on.”

She and Huey drove over to the Drake’s house and Della knocked on the door. A woman in a maid’s uniform answered.

“Hi, you must be Mrs. Drake,” Della said, holding out her hand. “I’m Della, I’m Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s mom. Huey was concerned about Boyd not showing up to Junior Woodchucks, is everything okay?”

“Please leave,” Mrs. Drake said quietly. “Please just... leave.”

Della blinked. “Okay. I was just asking about Boyd—”

“Boyd is gone,” Mrs. Drake said.

“Boyd is _gone_?” Huey said.

“Just go, please,” Mrs. Drake said, trying to shut the door. Della held out her hand, keeping it open.

“What do you mean by _gone_?” she asked.


End file.
